Promesa Final
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: La triste despedida, aunque si me piden q la continue, puede q haya LEMON
1. Chapter 1

PROMESA FINAL

Inuyasha había decidido por fin quedarse con kikyo y kagome por supuesto estaba destrosada, hoy sería el día en q el mismo inuyasha la dejaria en su casa.

inuyasha: ya nos vamos, prometo volver antes del anochecer-. y asi tomo a kagome por la cintura, provocando electricidad y por inercia esta se separo de él con brusquedad.

kagome: lo siento, me asustaste yo puedo sola-. tratando de formar una sonrisa, para q nadie le fuera a decir nada, se vivia un habiente melancolico y kikyo con su cruel mirada, obserbaba triunfante a kagome q a pesar de la tristeza, trataba de disimular.

inuyasha: vamos entonces-. esta vez le ofrecio la mano a kagome y ella la acepto, fingiendo gustosa, ya q eso no hacia mas q causarle dolor.

kagome: vamos-. y asi sonrio por última vez melancolica.

Ya del otro lado del pozo, estaban inuyasha y kagome al frente del mismo arbol antiguo q se encontraba en el sengoku, aquel arbol sagrado.

Inuyasha: es hora de irme kagome, yo...-. kagome lo miraba triste, pero sin llorar, se decía a sí misma q debía ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad a él quien más le había hecho daño, pero tambien a quien no paraba de amar, con desmesurada locura.

DICES ADIOS HAY TANTO DOLOR

kagome: si, pero...-. kagome trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar salir sus lagrimas y romper en llanto.

QUEDATE AQUÍ NO TE VAYAS DE MÍ

kagome: por favor, inuyasha. Quedate conmigo un poco más...

NUNCA MÁS COMPARTIREMOS JUNTOS ALGO ASÍ QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO UN POCO MÁS

Inuyasha: por favor kagome...entiende yo no puedo...no podré irme si lo hago-. el igual estaba triste, pero por q se hacía eso si no era su felicidad, por una estupida y maldita promesa q más.

kagome: anda inuyasha, despues de hoy no te volvere a tener...

TU MANO AMOR NO QUIERO HOY SOLTAR PORQUE YO SÉ NO LA TENDRÉ OTRA VEZ

kagome: quisiera creer q cerrando mis ojos tu no te iras, sin embargo no es asi...no es asi...

CREO QUE CERRANDO MIS OJO TU NO TE IRAS Y ESTARAS POR SIEMPRE JUNTO A MÍ

kagome forsaba de sobre manera para no dejar caer las lagrimas q se peleaban por salir.

A PESAR DE QUE AL DECIRME ADIOS ESTAS ROMPIENDO MI CORAZON TRATARE DE NO LLORAR MIENTRAS ESTES AQUÍ

kagome: dejame abrasarte una vez más...

COMO PODRÉ CALMAR ESTE DOLOR Q HAY EN MÍ OBLIGANDO MI CORAZON A DEJAR DE AMARTE Y VERTE PARTIR

inuyasha: claro q si kagome-. y la abrazo, como queriendo borrar todo el dolor q le causaba.

NO PUEDO HABLAR Y HAY TANTO QUE DECIR MI CORAZON NO PARA DE LLORAR

Kagome: quisiera retenerte un poco más a mi lado...-. decía aún en el abraso.

NO PUEDO TRATAR DE RETENERTE UN POCO MÁS PORQUE SÉ DEBO DEJARTE IR

kagome: dame un beso inuyasha..-. susurro cerca de sus labios, lo cual a inuyasha le sabia a la peor de las torturas- el primer y ultimo beso...-. volvio a susurrar antes de que inuyasha le robara su primer beso, pero tambien el ultimo con él.

POR ULTIMA VEZ TU ROSTRO MIRARE Y ESCUCHARE TU VOZ CERCA DE MÍ

inuyasha: kagome ya debo irme-. dijo mientras desacia el abrazo y beso muy suevemente, susurrando contra sus labios.

EL DOLOR DE ESTE RECUERDO PRONTO SE IRA MAS TU AMOR NUNCA PASARA 

Inuyasha: adios kagome..quizas algun día nos vovamos a ver...

SIN MIRAR ATRAS DIJISTE ADIOS YA NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER FUERZA DA A MI VIDA ESTA PROMESA FINAL

kagome: hasta pronto mi amor...

ESTOS MISMOS SUEÑOS NUNCA PODRE VIVIR SI TU NO ESTAS JUNTO A MÍ COMO PODER DETENER EL TIEMPO JUSTO AQUÍ

kagome callo arodillada, llorando como aquella vez le habia prometido q nunca se separaría de él , pero esa promesa no la podría cumplir, ahora quería llorar, él ya no la vería, ahora podía llorar en paz.

LAS LAGRIMAS CORREN AHORA EN MI PIEL YA QUE TU NO ME PUEDES VER EL VALOR SE EN MI VIDA HOY JUNTO A TI.

kagome: ya nada puedo hacer... nada-. y asi volvio a soltar su llanto.

PASO A PASO TE ALEJAS DE MÍ Y YO NADA PUEDO HACER ESPERO Q SEPAS...YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE...

¿FIN?

Ud. me dicen si le continuo o no, es triste lo sé , pero esq esta cancio en cuato la escuche me gusto para hacer un fic, pense q se veria genial.  
En caso de q quieran saber de donde saque la cancion, es de la serie marmalade boy y si la quieren escuchar mandenme un mail q yo se las envio.  
chauu se cuidan. 


	2. Reencuentro, sexo y amor

**_PROMESA FINAL_**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro, sexo y amor**

Kagome había quedado muy triste por la despedida entre ella e inuyasha. Las semanas ya pasaban rápidas, monótonas y sin vida, estaba saliendo con hoyo, sus amigas le habían dicho que no podía seguir sufriendo por aquel chico rebelde y atrevido, sin embargo el corazón no entiende razones y su corazón no era la excepción. Todas las noches recordaba cada segundo a su lado y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

Su relación con hoyo no era la gran cosa, parecían amigos en vez de novios, ni siquiera se habían besado aún.

Kagome se encontraba saliendo del colegio de la mano con hoyo que todos los días la iba a dejar a su casa.

-Kagome, tu y yo somos novios hace mucho tiempo ya y ni siquiera nos hemos besado- le decía hoyo mientras caminaban por la calle.

-lo sé hoyo, pero tu sabes perfectamente que yo antes estaba saliendo con otro chico y bueno terminamos mal, pero yo aún no lo olvido- se trato de excusar ante hoyo quien no parecía muy convencido-veraz hoyo si lo que tu quieres es no seguir conmigo, lo entenderé creeme- concluyo por fin.

-sabes Kagome, yo te entiendo y sé perfectamente que tu no estas lista para mantener una relación, por lo menos por ahora, pero sin embargo te esperare, te lo prometo-dijo amablemente-dejaremos de ser novios, seremos los mejores amigos-beso los labios de Kagome y se retiro del lugar.

-gracias hoyo-y siguió caminando directo a su casa, pero sin querer paró frente a un parque, el cual tenía la decoración de la época antigua-inu….yasha-susurro al viento.

-Kagome-dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella, que por desgracia conocía a la perfección.

-que quieres inuyasha? A que viniste? – reclamó Kagome con tristeza.

-Kagome, te extrañe como un loco y también ya no estoy con kikyo, te amo Kagome- dijo acercándose a Kagome y abrasándola por atrás.

-inuyasha déjame- reclamo con voz entrecortada.

-no pareces detenerme Kagome-dijo tomándola e introduciéndola en el parque que ahora se encontraba oscuro por la noche que se hacía presente.

-que haces?-pregunto con miedo Kagome.

-Kagome te deseo y te amo- y la empujo contra un árbol.

-inuyasha esto no esta bien- se justifico Kagome.

-claro que esta bien, el amor nunca está mal- respondió inuyasha encerrando a Kagome entre el árbol y él.

-te amo- susurró Kagome dejandose llevar.

Inuyasha tomo la cadera de Kagome y la empujo contra él, arrancando un gemido de los labios de la pelinegra. Empezó a sacarle la ropa dejandola totalmente desnuda.

-eres hermosa-dijo alejandose de ella un momento y contemplandola, viendo como el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rosadas mejillas-el tinte que cubre tu rostro te hace ver mucho más linda- le dijo mientras la volvia a besar.

-inu….yasha-gimio sacandole su aori y sonrojandose mucho más al ver el erecto miembro de su amante.-te quiero sentir dentro-dijo con sonrojo.

-sera un placer mi querida señorita-tomo las caderas de Kagome y la levanto penetrandola sin vacilo.

-ahhh-gimió kagome al sentir la fuerte penetración de inuyasha en su intimidad virgen.

-shhhhh-trato de callarla con un beso y empujando contra ella.

Los movimientos cada vez se hacían mas bruscos y rapidos, y Kagome gemía sin control al igual que inuyasha. Inuyasha pudo notar como kagome estaba cerca del extasis, entonces empujo por ultima vez fuerte, derramandose en ella.

Calleron los dos exhaustos al piso.


End file.
